Love Will Bring Us Together
by PurpleLover51998
Summary: When Orihime and Ichigo have a one night stand Orihime gets pregnant. Will Ichigo leave her and the baby? What will Ichigo do?
1. Chapter 1

**At A Club **

After school everyone went to the club to get there mind off of everything that had happened. Everyone got out their fake ids and got in with no problems. The boys; Ichigo, Keigo, Uryu, Mizuiro, and even Renji, went over to the bar and order drinks and watched the girls make way to the dance floor. The girls; Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rangiku, and Rukia, went to the dance floor and started dancing to the music and let loose. Ichigo watches Orihime dance. He found out his feelings for her during the war when he went to save her. Ichigo goes up to Orihime and starts dancing behind her with his hands on her hips. She dances with him. She turns around and is shocked to see Ichigo. He looks in her eyes and keeps dancing. She dances again and starts letting loose again. She didn't care that it was Ichigo she was dancing with. They had stopped sometimes and got some drinks. They weren't exactly sober. Ichigo looked at Orihime and kissed her. She was shocked but kissed back. He pulled back to speak.

"Let's get out of here" He said.

"Okay we can go to my apartment" She said.

"Kay" He followed her out of the club.

Once they got to Orihime's apartment they started kissing again and things got heated.

**Morning**

Ichigo looked around and found himself in Orihime's room. He shot up and realized he was naked and looked beside him and found Orihime sleeping next to him. He remembered last night.

"Oh Shit" Ichigo said.

He quickly found his clothes and put them on and left.

Orihime woke up and smiled remembering last night but something felt off. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo wasn't there. She lost her smile and started to cry. Then she remembered something Ichigo didn't wear any protection last night. She sobbed. Once she stopped sobbing she called Tatsuki.

"Hey Tatsuki" She said

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki said immediately

"N..N..Nothing" Orihime said

"I know that is not true. I can hear it in your voice that you have been crying." Tatsuki said worried

"Oh Tatsuki. It's horrible. Last night me and ichigo left the club together and we came to my apartment and we kissed and one thing led to another and we had sex. And when I woke up this morning he was gone." Orihime cried.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tatsuki said.

"No don't Please don't I don't want him to know I told you." she said

"Okay Orihime but did you guys use protection?" Tatsuki asked seriously

"No we didn't It was an accident." Orihime cried

"I'm on my way over now" Tatsuki said.

"Okay see you soon" she said

"See you soon" Tatsuki said

Tatsuki went over to Orihime's with a bag from the store and handed it to the red-head.

"Here" Tatsuki said.

"What is it? Eeeehhhhh!?" Orihime squealed. She pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Just take it Orihime" Tatsuki said.

"Okay" Orihime said

Orihime went into the bathroom and took the test. Now she had to wait 5 minutes for the result to show. It was the longest 5 minutes for her. After 5 minutes she looked at the stick and saw that it read positive. She cried. She came out of the bathroom and told Tatsuki. Tatsuki Hugged her and told her that it would be alright.

"You know you have to tell Ichigo right?" Tatsuki said

"Yeah I know" Orihime said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 Week Later**_

At school Orihime was nervous. She didn't know how to tell Ichigo she was pregnant but she knew she had to tell him right away. Ichigo walked into the classroom and Orihime just stared at him. Keigo charged at Ichigo like always.

"IIIIIIIICHIGO!" Keigo yelled catching everyone's attention.

Ichigo held out his fist and Keigo slammed into it and crashed to the floor.

"Hey Asano" Ichigo greeted him stepping over him.

"Why Ichigo Why are you so mean and formal?" Keigo cried.

"I'm not mean. I just don't like it when you do that." Ichigo said.

Ichigo felt eyes on him. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Orihime. He saw her look away quickly. He sighed. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He was trying his best to forget about it and if it means ignoring Inoue then so be it. He sat down in his seat and looked ahead and didn't give the red-head any thought. Orihime sat in her seat and looked ahead thinking about what she was going to say to him exactly.

**Lunch**

Orihime walked up to the boys and while they were eating and talking. Ichigo heard footsteps and looked up and saw Orihime. Once she got to the boys, Ichigo studied her face and noticed bags under eyes. Ichigo got worried and wondered why she had bags under her eyes.

"Hey guys" Orihime said

"Hey" Everyone said back in awe that she was up on the roof where they were instead with her friends.

"Kurosaki-kun, Can I talk to you alone please?" She asked.

"Um…Why?" Ichigo said harshly

Uryu punched his shoulder and Ichigo glared at him.

"I mean sure" Ichigo said

"Okay. Arigato. It is really important." She said.

They walk into the school and she guides him to an empty classroom.

"I have to tell you something important Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"What is it?" Ichigo said. Thinking he already knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know how to tell you this." She said.

"I already know what you're going to say." Ichigo said.

"You do?" She asked confused knowing he didn't know for sure.

"Yes you were going to say you don't want to be friends because of that night and you just want to forget anything happened. That it was too much for that I pushed you too far." Ichigo said.

"No… That.." Orihime tried to say.

"You don't have to lie Orihime." Ichigo said and as so as he said that his badge went off.

"Goodbye Inoue" Ichigo said as he turned and ran out of the classroom.

"But…" Orihime whispered to herself. "That wasn't what I was going to say at all."

She collapsed and started crying she just lost a friend because they made a stupid mistake. Tatsuki went to find Orihime and found her crying in an empty classroom. Tatsuki ran over to Orihime.

"Orihime! What happened?"Tatsuki said

Orihime explained everything that happened and Tatsuki was furious.

"Come on let's get you home. The nurse knows about everything and so does the teacher I told them so if you need to go home you could go right away." Tatsuki said.

"Okay. Thank you Tatsuki." Orihime said.

They arrived at Orihime's apartment and once they got in Tatsuki helped Orihime change and get in bed.

"I'll be right back" Tatsuki said.

"Okay" Orihime cuddled into the bed.

Tatsuki went back to the school and found Ichigo. She went up to Ichigo and punched him.

"You bastard!" Tatsuki yelled.

Uryu held Tatsuki back for doing any more damage to Ichigo.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled

"That was for Orihime." Tatsuki said

"What do you mean I did nothing to her?" Ichigo said

"Oh yeah you put words in her mouth. You wouldn't let her tell you something that will probably change your life and hers. You seriously are a jerk. You wouldn't listen to her."

"I did and I knew exactly what she was going to say. And what do mean change my life and hers." Ichigo said.

"Ask her and actually listen to her you have her crying at home right now she doesn't need the stress right now." Tatsuki said and with that she left.

"What did I mess up now?" Ichigo asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo went home after school and thought about what he said to her. He scowl deepened and he realized that she was trying to tell him something important and he blew it and put words in her mouth without letting her explain anything. He was a jackass and he knew it. He got up off his bed and went downstairs and put his shoes on and coat on.

"Karin. Yuzu. Old Man. I'm going out." He yelled to them.

He walked to Orihime's apartment and was thinking of ways to apologize. Once Ichigo arrived at her apartment he hesitated to knock and then knocked on the door.

"C…C..Coming" she said. She opened the door a minute later and was shocked to find Ichigo Kurosaki behind the door. She thought she felt his spiritual pressure but was sure it was just her imagination.

"K…K…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo said awkwardly

"Oh Come in. Come in." She said as she moved and opened the door more and let him in. He walked into the apartment and stood awkwardly in the hall.

"Would like some tea or something to eat?" Orihime offered.

"No I came here for a reason and I need to talk to you." Ichigo said.

"O…Okay." She said.

"I want to apologize for putting words in your mouth and not listening to you when you wanted to talk to me. I was a jackass and I shouldn't have done what I did. I still want to be friends and I will listen to you now if you still want to tell me what you wanted to tell me today." Ichigo finally got out. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Orihime was shocked but started to cry and Ichigo panicked thinking he said something wrong.

"Inoue what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it something I said." He asked worriedly.

"No it's nothing you said. It's just that you aren't a jerk or anything and I want to be friends to but what I have to tell you might change that." Orihime said.

"What is so bad that will change our friendship Inoue?" Ichigo asked

Orihime took a second to herself and thought she really is going to do this now. Here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant with your baby Kurosaki-kun" Orihime whispered just loud enough so Ichigo could here and Ichigo froze. A million thoughts ran through his head and he was in denial.

"No." Ichigo said

"What?" Orihime said shocked

"It is not my baby." Ichigo said

"But Kurosaki-kun I only did anything with you." Orihime said crying

"Sure." Ichigo said sarcastically

"It's true" She said sobbing at this point.

"Whatever you don't need to lie to me." Ichigo said as he got up and went to go to the door.

"Oh and Inoue don't talk to me again if you are just going to keep lying to me about whose baby it is." Ichigo said as he walked through the door. He left Orihime sobbing in her living room. His hollow was giving him grief about what just happened. Hell even his sword was giving him trouble for what he did. But Ichigo didn't know what he did wrong and it got his hollow and his swords nerves.

Back Orihime's apartment Orihime was stuck sobbing and hugging herself. She knew she had to call Tatsuki, so she got up still sobbing and went to her cell phone and dialed Tatsuki's number. Once Tatsuki picked up Tatsuki was worried instantly because Orihime knew she was at work. Tatsuki picked up and heard Orihime sobbing.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki said

Orihime explained everything and continued to sob.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Tatsuki yelled. Which caught the attention of her boss.

"Okay Orihime calm down and go lay down this stress is not good for the baby" Tatsuki said .

"Okay can you come over after work?" Orihime asked after she calm down.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be over" Tatsuki said

"Okay Bye" Orihime said

"Bye" Tatsuki said still furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuki stormed to Ichigo's house and knocked on his door. Isshin Kurosaki opened the door to see a furious Tatsuki. Isshin was shocked and then got serious because he knew it had to deal with Ichigo.

"What did my son do now?" Isshin said. Tatsuki explained and Isshin got pissed and he never got this pissed before. They both stomped upstairs to Ichigo's room and kicked down the door.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo exclaimed. Ichigo looked over to his door and saw a really pissed dad and Tatsuki. He got confused and wondered why his dad and Tatsuki were pissed. They stomped over to him.

"YOU!" Isshin yelled and pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo winced at his dad's voice.

"Why are you yelling and why are you both pissed?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki snapped. She started punching Ichigo and kicking him. Isshin let the beating happen until his son couldn't get up. Ichigo was bleeding and had broken ribs and maybe a broken arm. Ichigo was shocked that his father let Tatsuki beat him until that point.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" Tatsuki screamed and left the house but first told Isshin she was going to Orihime's and that she will update him on her condition. Isshin calmed down a little and started to speak to Ichigo.

"Son you have messed up majorly. I have raised you better and what you did to that girl was horrible. I won't be surprised if something happens to her with the stress you just put on her. You might just lose the girl you like. You need to make things right before something happens and you can't fix it anymore. And I better hurry."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo managed to get out.

"I'm talking about what you said to Orihime and what you did to her. You need to stand up and take up the responsibility of being a father now. I know for a fact that baby is yours. I know I'm not the best father but that doesn't mean you need to be a jackass as well." Isshin said.

"But that baby is not mine." Ichigo said stubbornly.

"Did you use protection we you did it with Orihime?" Isshin asked

"No…But…..HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo said. Ichigo put his head in his hands. "Shit… I'm such a dumbass and a bastard."

"Yes you are now that you realize your mistake go and fix it." Isshin said

"I need time to think." Ichigo said.

_**1 Week Later**_

At school Orihime sat down in her desk and stared out the window thinking about nothing but the baby. Ichigo walked in and Orihime stiffened. Ichigo looked at Orihime and sighed today he was going to talk to her. Ichigo was worried about Orihime and the baby. For one because Orihime looked sick like she wasn't eating or sleeping. And because she has barely been in school this past week.

"Okay everyone go to your seats." Sensei said.

_At Lunch_

Orihime was sitting with her friends when Ichigo came up to her.

"Can we talk Inoue?" Ichigo said sadly.

Orihime was shocked but nodded her head and followed Ichigo to an empty classroom.

"What did you want to talk about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

"I want to talk about what I said at your apartment when you told me you were pregnant." Ichigo grimaced.

"O…Okay" Orihime said.

"I want to say I'm sorry and that I should have never said what I said. You are nothing like that and that is what is best about you. You are a kind, smart, beautiful, amazing person. I had no right to say those things. I should have believed you. I also want you to know that I want to be in the baby's life. I want the baby to know its father. That is if you will let me be in the baby's life. If you don't I understand if you don't after what I've done to you." Ichigo explained.

Orihime was shocked and she started tearing up. Ichigo took that as she didn't want him in the baby's life. He went to leave but he felt something grab his arm. He looked at his arm and saw a hand he looked at Orihime and she walked toward him and hugged him. Ichigo was shocked. Once he got over the shock he hugged her back.

"Of course I want you in the baby's life that all I wanted well there is something else but that won't happen so." Orihime said.

"Thank you Orihime" Ichigo said. After a while they realized that he said her first name and stared at each other wide eyed.

"Can I call you by your first name?" Ichigo asked

"Hai" Orihime said.

"Then call me Ichigo, Orihime." Ichigo said

"Okay Kur- Ichigo" Orihime said.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and class was starting soon. The two went to class with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

_**1 Month Later **_

It's been a month since Ichigo apologized to Orihime. Orihime now has a very very very tiny bump and Ichigo told everyone that she was pregnant with his baby and he held his head up with pride. Ichigo was a little worried about Orihime and the baby because the baby was part soul reaper and he didn't know how long it was going to be before Orihime has the baby. He reminded himself after school today to go to Urahara with Orihime and ask. Right now they were just getting out of school and he and Orihime were heading home together.

"Hey Orihime" Ichigo said.

"Yeah Ichigo" Orihime said.

"How is little me doing?" Ichigo said.

Orihime giggled at that and spoke. "Good"

"Great Hey can we go to Urahara's real quick there is something I have to ask him." Ichigo said

"Sure let's go" Orihime said with a smile.

Ichigo and Orihime made there way to Urahara's shop and once they made it there they entered and Ichigo yelled out.

"Yo Hat-n-Clogs" Ichigo yelled out.

"Why this is a surprise." Urahara said

"Shut up I have a serious question." Ichigo said

"What is it Ichigo" Urahara opened his fan.

"I'm sure you know Orihime is pregnant but I'm worried because its part soul reaper right so. What I am asking is, is a Soul reaper's pregnancy normal like a human's pregnancy?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Ichigo because that is very important to know. A soul reaper's pregnancy is faster than a human's pregnancy. Instead of nine months it's six months. But your case is different because you both have power so we don't know how long the pregnancy will be." Urahara explained.

"Oh great" Ichigo sighed. Orihime put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Urahara but we should be going now" Orihime said.

Ichigo and Orihime left and started home.

"Ichigo…"

"Orihime…"

"You first Orihime" Ichigo said.

"I'm a little scared but I know that everything will be okay. So don't worry about me okay? Everything will work out in the end." Orihime said.

"Orihime I'm always going to worry about even if you weren't pregnant you are my friend. But I'm even more worried because you are carrying a child in you. Our child. And I hope your right about everything being okay." Ichigo said and hugged Orihime. Orihime hugged him back. They continued walking after they hugged and no later arrived at Orihime's apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe some other time I got to get home and do homework and get ready for work." Ichigo said.

"Okay see you later" Orihime said and she opened her apartment door and walked in.

Ichigo watched as Orihime disappeared into her apartment and then left to go home. While walking home he kept thinking about what Urahara said and about Orihime and if she would be alright.

_**The Next Morning**_

Ichigo woke up to his badge going off and then he sensed the hollow and it was near Orihime. He quickly left his body and hurried over to Orihime's apartment. Once he arrived he saw Orihime fighting off the hollow but she wasn't doing so good. Ichigo then saw that the hollow knocked her to the ground and that is when he snapped and started to fight the hollow.

"You bastard. You are going to pay for hurting her." Ichigo said. He cut the hollows arm off and then sliced its head and the hollow dissolved into thin air.

"Orihime are you and the baby okay?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Yeah we are fine." Orihime replied.

"Hey go get inside and get ready for school I'll be over soon to walk with you to school okay?." Ichigo said.

"But you don't need to walk with me." Orihime said

"I know I want to walk with you though." As soon as Ichigo said that his chest tightened and he didn't know why. Orihime went inside to get ready and Ichigo went back home. Ichigo got back home and entered his body and got dressed and went downstairs to eat. Once he was done he went back to Orihime's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Orihime answered the door and greeted Ichigo. He said hi back and they started walking to school. Once they arrived at school they went separate ways to their friends.

"IIIIIIIICHIG…." Keigo got cut off by Ichigo's arm.

"Hey Keigo" Ichigo said.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo and blushed. She was still deeply in love with him and he didn't know even though she is carrying his baby. Ichigo looked over at Orihime and he felt butterflies in his stomach and he had no Idea why. The bell rung and they all went to the classroom and took their seats.

"Okay everyone we are going to do a project but with partners. I picked the partners of course so no complaints got it?" Sensei said.

Ichigo and Orihime tuned everything out and Orihime started thinking as well did Ichigo.

"And Orihime and Ichigo will be working together." Sensei said

That's all Orihime and Ichigo heard and they looked at each other shocked but then nodded to each other.

"Alright class this project is on Shakespeare. You will create a poster board of Shakespeare and perform an Act that I picked for you. Most of this project will be done outside of class." Sensei said.

The bell rung signaling that class was over. The day passed quickly for Orihime. The final bell rung and she got her things and left the classroom. Ichigo went to catch up with Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime turned around to find Ichigo running toward her. Once he reached her and stopped to catch his breath.

"Orihime want to come over and get started on the project." Ichigo said.

"Uh…Sure." Orihime said.

"Great come on lets go." Ichigo says.

They arrived at Ichigo's house and entered and went straight to his room.

"Where's your family?" Orihime asked.

"They are out shopping and then going out to eat and to a movie." Ichigo said.

"Oh okay" Orihime said.

Orihime sits on his bed and starts taking out the supplies they needed. Ichigo stared at Orihime who was sitting on his bed and thinking how she looked so cute sitting there. Ichigo's eyes widened at what he just thought and shook his head.

"Is everything alright Ichigo" Orihime asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" He replied with his eye glazed over and he stared at her. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of her and leaning in.

"I…I…Ichigo" Orihime whispered shocked. She stared at him wide eyed. His eyes closed and his lips met hers and shocks ran through both of them. Orihime was shocked that Ichigo was kissing her. Ichigo realized what he was doing and backed away shocked.

"Orihime I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ichigo said confused. Ichigo didn't know what came over him. He just saw her there and he lost control of his body.

"**You know exactly why you did that King. You love her. Even I could tell that." His hollow said.**

"_Pipe down I don't need comments from you and I don't love her at least I don't think I do." Ichigo said inside his head. _

He looked at her and saw that she looked sad for some reason. And he then realized that he didn't want her to ever be sad that he always wants her happy and that he would die trying to protect her like he did in Hueco Mundo. He realized that he loved Orihime Inoue.

"Ichigo…" Orihime said.

"Orihime I don't regret kissing you. I just realized something that I guess I should have realized before. I love you and always will. I would die for you and I want to see you happy all the time." Ichigo said

Orihime was shocked. Ichigo just confessed to her. She needed to say something.

"I love you too Ichigo and always have and always will." Orihime blurted out.

Ichigo was shocked that she loved him. He then snapped out of his daze and smiled the biggest smile Orihime has ever seen on Ichigo. Ichigo walks toward Orihime and wraps her in a hug.

"I love you Orihime" Ichigo says

"I love you too Ichigo" Orihime says and Ichigo kisses her.


End file.
